Doki in the Deep/Transcript
This article is a transcript of the episode "Doki in the Deep" from Season 1. Transcript NOTE: The lines that are marked with one star/asterisk (*) are delivered as a silent body gesture of a sentence, and those with 2 stars/asterisks (**) are voiceovers. (Opening shot: Doki, Fico and Gabi are under the lake, until... Oto dropped something: a brand new fishing rod.) Oto: (sadly) I can't believe I dropped it in the water -- my brand-new ultimate bring-em-in fishing rod!! Aww... Mundi: (she assures Oto) Oh, Oto! You'll find it. Anabella: Oh, yes! Underwater Team Doki is on that case! (We look down to the lake again at the three kids.) * Doki: on! I see something glowing down there. (They swim to try to get the totally stuck fishing rod.) * Doki: [OK... (he pulls out the rod) A-HA!!! Got it, now. Now, back to the shore!] * Fico: got this! * Gabi: right! (Gabi gets up out of water.) Gabi: (giggles) (Oto has now got his bring-em-in fishing rod back and compliments the three.) Oto: Thanks, guys. Doki: The fish sure were interested in that fishing rod! Fico: It was like they were (mysteriously) hyp-no-tiiiiiiized... (The girls agree with Fico and Doki's explanation of the fish's attraction to the fishing rod.) Gabi: Ha ha ha ha! Maybe they liked the green glow. (Anabella is afraid of the darkness of the deep blue lake. She points down to the dark lake.) Anabella: It's so dark down there, the poor fish NEVER see any light!! Mundi: Well, the lake is not that deep. The fish do get some sunlight. Gabi: But what about places where the water is SUPER DEEP -- like the bottom of the ocean?! Doki: (curious) Yeah, I wonder if there is any light down there? Where should we go find it out? Fico: (excited) How about the Mediterranean Sea? I've heard it's REALLY DEEP, and full of filthracks* and stuff! Filthracks means underwater creatures. (Doki likes that idea. Now it's expedition time -- the fun moment of all.) Doki: PERFECT! Grab your flippers, team! It's expedition time! Team Doki: (cheering) Yaaaaaaaayyyy!!! (Now, they sing a song as they get ready to go!) "The Expedition Song" begins Team Doki: Let's go! Hey, Team Doki! Everybody get ready! Now it's time to go! (Let's go!) We're Team Doki! We've got a question, Something we need to know-oh-oh! Mundi: (spoken) The Mediterranean Sea, here we come! Team Doki: Hey, Team Doki! Everybody get ready! Now it's time to go! There's something we need to know! It's expedition time! Doki: (spoken) Let's go! Song ends Scene dissolve to the flight to the Mediterranean Sea (Fico imitates water splashing; that means he is ready to dive in.) Gabi: Which part of the Mediterranean Sea are we going to? Doki: Just off the coasts in Egypt. (Fico pretends to dive, while Doki says that phrase.) Doki: The gulfs of the dive-lands are from an Expedition Team near them. See? (Gabi wants to look, too, but Fico is swimming like a fish. Every one else is pretty confused about his funny behavior. Then, Oto grabs the plane's microphone.) Oto: (like a P.A.) Prepare for landing! Fico: Cool!! (He races back to his seat, buckles his seatbelt and gives a "thumbs up" to Oto.) (The plane makes a splash, and this time, a not-so-bumpy landing.) Doki: Another perfect landing! (Oto is checking the lake's deepness, and the remote shows that the lake is a lot deeper than Weewannanoh.) Oto: 'WHOA!! That's a lot deeper than Lake Weewannanoh, back home. '''Mundi: '(realizing)'' Hmmmm... The water's pressure will be waaay TOO HIGH for ordinary scuba diving... ''(Anabella and the others want to know about "Water pressure".) 'Anabella: '''Water pressure? What's that?! ''(Mundi explains the definition of the term to the rest.) 'Mundi: '''The deeper you go, the heavier the water feels. '''Doki: '''It sounds like we need the suits! '''Fico: '''A SUIT???!!! Do I have to wear a TIE, too?! '''Gabi: '(giggles) Not a night suit, Fico. (picks up a scuba diving suit) THIS kind of suit -- a special diving suit. (Gabi looks at the compartment of the plane, trying to find more diving suits.) 'Gabi: '''Wow, it's dark in here. (''shouts) MOTHS??!! (Gabi accidentally sees some moths coming out of the compartment. Do you think these suits must have been dirty?) 'Oto: '(somewhat sinisterly) Not as dark as the deep depths of the Mediterrenean Sea! 'Gabi: '(worried) Do you think it's really, totally completely dark? Because, dark places are NOT my favorite thing. (Mundi flies over to help Gabi. Maybe she is trying to help her overcome her fear.) 'Mundi: '''That's OK, Gabi. If you want, you can stay here with Oto. We need 2 people on the surface anyway. '''Oto: '''Yeah, and I am gonna need help getting the moths out of here... '''Mundi: '''And this way... ''(Mundi flies to get herself a diving suit for herself, too. Indeed, they are about to splash under the sea with those.) 'Mundi: '''I get to go on the dive! Woo-hoo! '''Gabi: '(with relief) Whew. (chuckles) Sounds like a plan! (Doki, Fico and Anabella are about to dive into the deep blue sea.) 'Doki: '(from o.s.) Oto? Gabi? We are all set! (Gabi and Oto help the three go underwater. The plane's hook and crane takes Doki hanging and into the water. The hook takes Fico next.) 'Fico: '(excitedly) Woo-hoo!!! (Now the hook finally takes Anabella, then, Mundi. Oto says the next line like a sailor.) 'Oto: '(in a sailor attitude) Divers... away! (Doki, Mundi, Fico and Anabella are in the deep blue sea. Doki turns on the flashlight.) 'Doki: '''Lights on, team! Let's take a look around. ''(Anabella, Fico and Mundi turn on theirs, too. The first thing they saw is a sunken shipwreck.) 'Fico: '''Cool! A shipwreck!! ''(They swim down to investigate the shipwreck. But, oh dear. We're not sure if Anabella should go down there, or not... she may not be able to find Doki) 'Anabella: '(worried) Doki...? (Doki swims down to the bottom of it. He also is trying to look for Anabella, Mundi and Fico. Where could've they gone?) 'Doki: '''Anabella...? Mundi? Fico...? Is that you... with the blue light? ''(No, that's not the three friends. It's an anglerfish.) 'Doki: '(gasps and screams in horror) AAAAAAGH!!! ''Back into the interior of the plane; the scene sometimes switches between under the sea and that scenario'' (Oto and Gabi are in the plane again, trying to fix the problem we had earlier; Gabi is catching moths with a net, and Oto is trying to organize the compartment.) '''Oto: (furiously) Shoo... SHOO! BONK! (A wood box hit Oto's head.) Oto: Ow! (he touches his hurt forehead) If I had a light in here, can you take a turn on moth-shooting duty? Gabi: But THIS is a better job for me. I am GREAT with bug nets! Oto: So?! I am GREAT with fish nets!* Fish nets refer to fishing rods. Gabi: Well? The next time we have a plane full of fish, you are the guy. BEEP BEEP (Gabi gasps and the dive alarm rings at the same time.) Gabi and Oto: THE DIVE ALARM??!! ** Doki: Hey! Is anyone there?! Gabi: We're here. What's up, Doki? ** Doki: I am turning on my helmet camera. Check this out! (The screen shows up the anglerfish we saw from earlier.) Gabi and Oto: Whoa! / (singsong) Frea-kyyyyy! (Well, the angler fish is not going to eat the boy, he ate a little angel fish.) Doki: (surprised) Whoa!!! Fico: Did you see THAT?! Anabella: Whoooaaaa! Sand eating fish... why did I swim into the BIG ONES now???!!! ** Oto: '''I know. (onscreen) It's that light thingy. It's alarmed... like on a fishing rod. (Oto mentioned the anglerfish.) 'Oto: '''That must be the anglerfish. (''mockingly) Fish even know these things...! (laughs) (Gabi shakes her head: this action meant "Oh, Oto! You are so silly...") 'Doki: '''That explains why the fish were following us when we brought back Oto's glowing fishing rod -- they were attracted to the light! '''Gabi: '(following Doki) Like moths! They are attracted to light, too. (like a teacher) Insect lovers know these things! 'Doki: '''How is this making that light? '''Fico: '''Maybe it was using that teeny-tiny flashlight? ''(Doki shakes his head.) 'Doki: '''I don't think so, Fico! It looked like a part of his body was glowing. '** Oto: 'Doki is right. (''onscreen and looks at the underwater dictionary) According to my book, anglerfish are tiny glow-in-the-dark creatures, living in the tips of its lure. 'Gabi: '(following Oto) When they glow, it attract small fish for the anglerfish to eat! 'Doki: '''Well, we know there are some lights at the bottom of the sea. '''Fico: '''Anglerfish... Uh, Doki? ''(Fico wanted to ask Doki a question about this. He taps his head with a flashlight.) 'Fico: '''Keep counting...!! ''(Anabella and Mundi see more fish. They are pretty much surprised and scared to see this -- but wait, they are jellyfish.) 'Anabella and Mundi: '''Whoa!!! '''Fico: '''What are those glowing things?! They look like parachutes. (''excited) Isn't it COOL how they swim??!! Wow-ee!!! (Fico is excited to see those jellyfish, and he swims like them, trying to tease them.) 'Mundi: '''Eh... Fico, don't tease them, whatever they are. ''(Oto actually sees the same things from the screen too.) '''Oto: '''Whoa! They are jellyfish. I have never seen ones that glow in the dark!! Wait -- I'll look up what kind it is. '''Gabi: Those are purple-striped jellyfish, to be exact. Oto: Right. Well, jellyfish aren't fish, but they have jelly-like bodies. Gabi: They eat small fish and fish eggs!* Fish eggs refer to salmon roes. ** Gabi: And see all their arms and legs -- they've got tentacles. ** Oto: And their tentacles -- they STING! (The jellies' tentacles sting the little angel fish.) ZAP! Doki: (suspicious, to Oto) Uh... You could have told us THAT PART first. Doki, Fico, Anabella and Mundi: (screaming) AAAAAAAGH!!! (They swim away quickly as fast as they can from them. Then, Mundi IS right, there is light at the bottom of the oceans.) Mundi: There IS light at the bottom of the sea -- GLOWING FISH! Mystery solved! Let's go back up. Fico: 'Wait till you hurry! ''(Hold it right there, Mundi and Anabella.) 'Fico: '''Don't you even wanna look inside a ''REAL SHIPWRECK?! 'Doki: '(optimistically) Yeah! Come on! Let's check it out! (Doki and Fico swim to look at a real sunken ship, but Mundi and Anabella are not sure about this.) 'Anabella and Mundi: '''Umm... ''(I guess they want to join the boys too.) 'Fico: '''Wow!!! '''Doki: '''WHOA!!! Look at ''that!! (Doki picks up a telescope, and Anabella and Mundi swim over to watch him.) '''Doki: I bet the captain needs this! (Fico swims to the steering wheel of the old shipwreck.) Fico: And... THIS! (steers the old shipwreck's steering whel) Look -- I am steering the ship! (in a pirate-like manner) Ahoy! Drop me anchor, mateys! (All of the sudden, Fico spins it too fast and he dizzily spins around, too. He almost bumped into the three friends, and dropped Anabella's flashlight as well as Fico's, too.) Fico: (clumsily) Uh oh... Anabella: (sadly) I've BROKE my flashlight!!! Fico: Me, too! (It seems like Fico and Anabella are stuck and tangled up into the string.) Fico: We're all -- (groan) -- tangled up! (Doki is here to save this stuck duo.) Doki: Let's see... (checking the behind) It's too dark to see the knots... I CAN'T untangle them! Anabella: (in distress) YOU HAVE TO!!! We CAN'T stay here!! Mundi: And we can't cut the cords! Fico: (scared) Then, WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO???!!! (Have no fear, Doki is here to fix this, but he wonders if there is more light down there.) Doki: Don't panic! We'll get it untangled! (sadly and shamefully) I just wish we had MORE light... (Then, Doki spies another fish that glows in the dark.) Doki: Huh? (looks at the fish) Hey -- did you see that? (Oto and Gabi know what that fish is. It's called a velvet belly lantern shark.) Oto: (reads off the book) Um... it's a... um... a Gabi: (finishes Oto's line) Velvet belly lantern shark! Oto: (following Gabi) One of the smallest sharks around -- both its belly AND eyes can (mysteriously) glooooowwww! (Gabi and Oto both do a high-five. They've got it together.) Gabi and Oto: Yeah! (Doki is afraid these lantern sharks may lure him, Fico, Mundi and Anabella.) Doki: (scared) Do you think it's trying to lure us, or run us away? Fico: (sternly and suspiciously) Do I look like a sharp-minded reader?! (worried) At least it is too small to eat us... Mundi: (bravely) Speak for yourself, buddy. (shouts) (scared) There's ONE MORE??!! (But, wait! Anabella thinks these velvet bellies are friendly.) Anabella: (sweetly) Well, I think they look FRIENDLY! (Doki agrees with Anabella's opinion.) Doki: (optimistically) Me, too! (he looks at the lantern sharks, giving light to the scene) Wooooowww! Can you see the tangles now? (Mundi tries to untie one tangle as a test.) Mundi: Hmmm... GOT IT! (Fico and Anabella are finally untangled, all thanks to Mundi, of course!) Anabella and Fico: (laughter) / YEAH!!! Woo-hoo!!! Doki: (happily) Now, let's get out of here! Divers... coming up! (Doki, Mundi, Fico and Anabella can now swim back up to the shallow waters, and enter the plane.) The team goes back in the plane (Mundi's eyes look at Oto and Oto looks back at him. He pushes the control button to start the plane up so they can fly out of here. Anabella is painting a glow-in-the-dark Expedition Sticker for everyone to remember this underwater adventure.) Anabella: (humming) La-la-la! La-la-la! (Doki is looking at the pictures from their expedition and Gabi seems to have an interest on them.) Gabi: (to Doki) Wow, Doki. Those pictures look GREAT! (with glee, thinking about going underwater the next time) The next time, I am DEFINITELY coming along, especially now that we know it's totally NOT dark down there. Doki: (laughs) NOT with all those glowing fish! The other teams are HARDLY going to believe what we saw! (Meanwhile, Fico is trying to shoo the moths that flew in.) Fico: (ashamed) Uh! And I can't believe ALL THE MOTHS IN HERE! (to Gabi and Oto) Weren't you two on moth duty?! Mundi: (sternly, to Fico) Give 'em a break, Fico! (now, with sincereness) They were giving us information. (Anabella is done with the Expedition Stickers.) Anabella: (singsong) I have finished our stickers! (normally) Mundi? Can you make it dark in here? (Mundi pushes the light switch button and the lights turn dark.) Anabella: (happily) I have used glow-in-the-dark paint! Fico: (looking at the glow-in-the-dark stickers) Wow!! That's NEAT!!! And the moths like it, too. (It seems fair to say that the moths even like the glow-in-the-dark stickers, too. Then, Oto has one more thing for the team.) Oto: Wait, I have got an idea! (He puts the stickers -- and the moths -- inside a jar to keep the plane clean.) Oto: See? The light lured the moths -- and I lured the moths... into THIS JAR! The others: (cheering) Yay! / Neat! Doki: (triumphantly) Oto, that makes you... A MOTH FISHERMAN! The others: (laughing happily) (Now, it's time for the team to sing a celebratory song while going home.) "Yay, Team Doki!" begins Team Doki: Yay, Team Doki! We found the answer! Our expedition was so fun! See you on the next one! YAY!!! Doki: (spoken) Way to go, everyone! Song ends THE END Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts